Roses Of The Same Stem
by Teen preacher
Summary: Tails ventures out one morning to pick up a part for his new plane, What he finds while on his errand run is something much more valuable.  A story about new Friends, new Faith and forgiveness from others.
1. My Kind Of Town

Whats Up Everybody! it has been some time since I have posted a new story SO I DECIDED TO DO SO WITH THIS ONE!

now, you all know of my oc Amanda Rose right? well here is her background and how she came to be! Happy reading

P.S. I dont own sonic or any others nor have I ever made money off of them yada yada yada

* * *

><p>It was an average day in the mystic ruins as the Tornado 2 fires down the runway bound for station square. Tails had been planning this trip for months but never had the time for it, that being a trip to Randy's AutomobileAviation shop where a crucial piece for the fuselage of his newest plane awaited him.

Upon arriving at the square, Tails engaged the thrusters and brought his plane down onto a landing strip designed especially for his air crafts courtesy of the city council as part of a thank you for his and the rest of the Sonic teams heroics.

Walking down the busy street, Tails makes his way towards Randy's as several people stop to shake his hand and admirers ask for his autograph. Finally making it to the front of the store, Tails enters and is greeted by a burly bear of a man with a laugh as bass as thunder.

"MILES PROWER! I thought I would never see you come in! how has my favorite mechanic been these past weeks?"

Smiling as he rubs the back of his neck Tails pulls the part number from his shirt pocket.

"I'm good Mr. Bowen, I was in the neighborhood and decided to come by and see if you had a part in, its for the fuselage of my new plane."

Slapping his hands together Randy's smile grows broader as he grabs a pencil and paper and signals to Tails that he's ready.

"The part number is 0274-JR-3572AV I'll need the wax seal and the titanium plating as well."

Studying the number and checking his books, Randy pointed towards the back end of the store as he stated,

"Head on down to the back and hang a right at the carbon fittings, take the stairs down and turn right and keep going till you find the fiberglass fuselage models (Don't touch), it will be the second isle down from them, OH! And if you pass the model 77 turbo thrusters you've gone too far."

As Tails nodded his thanks and made his way towards the back, he made a mental note to bring a pad and pencil next time he needed to get directions from Randy.

After making his way to the back and also making several wrong turns, Tails finally finds the isle with the part he needs. Quickly picking it up and studying it he mentally celebrates as he places it into a satchel and turned to leave when at that moment he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning to face the individual, Tails comes face to face with a female hedgehog with greased up coveralls and a bandana tying back her hair.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could ask a question, you see, I am getting the same part for a model 7A fighter and, well I don't know if you would know but would you have any idea about using a galvanized coiling rather than metallic wafers?"

Taking a deep breath Tails lets loose on his knowledge of planes.

"Well you first have to take into thought the type of zinc you would want to use, while galvanized coating would be better to avoid corrosion and such it can also add unneeded wear to other parts, there are cons but I would say that with a fighter class plane any and all parts of the fuselage would be better equipped for it."

As the female hedgehog stood there taking in everything Tails had just said, Tails started rubbing the back of his neck as he just realized how much of a nerd he really was.

"I'm sorry, I tend to ramble like that sometimes, I mean sometimes even Sonic gets annoyed heh heh…"

Upon hearing this the girls ears perk up as she responds.

"Wait, you know Sonic the hedgehog? Then, are you his friend Tails the twin tailed Kitsune?"

Tails began to chuckle as the red began to show through the fur on his muzzle.

"Heh heh, well yeah, I'm his sidekick, but I'm far from a Kitsune heh, I'm just a regular fox with a birth defect…"

Seeing that Tails was now uncomfortable with talking about himself she quickly retaliates.

"Well I think their awesome! I mean your TAILS PROWER A boy genius! and not only that, you have twin tails! that's something that only you have and its something you can be proud of, its not a defect it's a blessing cause you can fly with them! How awesome is that?"

Perking up from hearing this, Tails raises his gaze to hers.

"You think their a blessing? gee, I guess I never thought of them that way before… heh heh I guess your right Ms… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Shock and awe mix as the girl puts her hands to her mouth as she allows a gasp to escape.

"Oh I'm sorry Tails, in all the conversation I haven't even mentioned my name, I'm Amanda, Amanda Rose.". As soon as she said this Tails ears perked up as a curious look spread over his face and he began to scrutinized her facial features.

"_She does sorta look like her, but Amy never mentioned having a sister, well I guess it wont hurt to ask."_

"Your not by chance related to an Amy rose, are you Amanda?" Clearly not expecting this question, Amanda lowers her voice as she slowly answers.

"Yes, she's… my sister, although she probably never told you about me… we had a falling out several years ago over our parents divorce, she hasn't spoken to me since."

As Tails listens he detects a hint of regret in her voice, adding to that he also notices her eyes starting to water.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I hadn't intended to touch a nerve." Amanda waved him off as she sighed.

"No its OK, I don't blame her for hating me, I was a horrid person back then…I wanted things my way and would do anything from lying to stealing to get what I wanted. My father always defended me saying that I was young and would grow out of it or it was someone else I was too innocent to even act that way. I milked it for everything I could before it eventually led to he and moms divorce.

He wouldn't see past my lies and mom knew better, seeing that she couldn't control me nor convince dad, she took Amy and left."

Tails and Amanda had walked over to a bench that was on display for sale as they talked, Tails becoming more and more interested in the story simply nodded and listened.

"Eventually custody came up and it was agreed that Amy would go with mom and I would stay with dad, they grew to hate each other and… I guess that hate grew on Amy."

"What changed you?" Tails asked. "I can tell for a fact that your not the same person that you once were." Amanda's frown turned into a weak grin as she raised her head and looked at Tails.

"Life happened. I fell into a bad group at school and I got involved in fight groups and such, I was top dog for a while heh, but that changed when I found out that my so called friends were just using me… I felt awful, it began to sink in then. All the people that I have used, that I have hurt just to get what I wanted. I never cared because I didn't know how bad it felt.

Dad always shielded me from consequence. And when he wasn't there I had to put up or shut up, and it got to where there were bigger people than me and they made sure I knew that several times."

"So you realized how others felt when you used them, what happened then?" asked the ever so curious kit.

"I ran away from my problems, daddy and I moved and I changed schools. I decided that I would start over, my life my rules, yeah I decided not to use anyone but I wasn't too ready to let go of me yet. Till one day I bit off more than I could chew, I had a boyfriend who was always at my side backing me up in fights and such, one night he decided that he wanted some payback… being raised in the south I was brought up with some morals even though most were washed away by my selfishness my innocence was mine. I wasn't ready to give it up."

At this Tails began to get angry, he had always hated people who treated women bad but those he hated more were rapists, and he could tell where this story was heading.

"I told him no several times and he forced me into a back street where he tried to… do things, but before anything happened I heard several voices two of which were loud and very very bass and one was mild and soft. The two loud ones were warning my… boyfriend not to take even one more look at me lest he die, and the soft spoken one at the same time was ordering him off me and to leave before he called the cops.

When I came into the light there was only the soft spoken guy left, he seemed concerned about me and was trying to make sure I was ok. I assured him I was but I wanted to know where the two big guys went to. He acted as if he didn't know what I was talking about and it wasn't till a while later that I found out why. Anyways he helped my calm down and sat there with talking with me for what seemed like hours until my dad came by, apparently he knew Jacob (the guy who helped me) and just before dad herded me into the car Jacob asked where I went to youth at. I had no idea what he was talking about, so he gave me a card with a address and time and said that it was a place where I could get free pizza and make REAL friends. Well I was in at the word pizza, little did I know that the place I was going was a church, see I was never raised in a religious family, my parents were decent but they weren't religious."

Taking all of this in, Tails cant believe the life story he is hearing, how by chance someone such as this could be real, however the likelihood of her making it all up were slim to none given Tails had been reading her very carefully since the conversation began, still, he was interested and continued listening.

"I had seen churches before, on TV and such and they seemed so…dull, but this place was amazing, I mean everything from the snack bar to the arcade area, I was amazed and the people, I mean wow, they were so nice, I met up with Jacob and was nervous at first but then, next thing I know I was in a group and was actually calling them friends!

The next thing to happen was the service, I was like ok here comes the boringness and once again I was proven wrong. As soon as the doors to the worship hall opened a sound wave of awesome music hit me, the bands playing were amazing! And they didn't use language or anything to get their point across, this was the night that my life changed, I wanted this, It was what I was searching for my whole life the thing to fill the void I created… and it wasn't just some silly religion, it was relationship, a relationship with a real forever friend. I was asked by several of my new friends if I wanted to come down and pray at the altar, I couldn't say no, I wouldn't pass a chance up to have even a piece of what they had.

And well. The rest is history as some say, I am what you see now because of that one night."

As Tails sat there in deep thought it was his turn to take everything in.

"So the change in your life is that you made real friends and found your faith? that's cool Amanda, it looks as though it really worked well. Have you ever thought about trying to reunite with Amy now that you have made the change?"

Once again Amanda breaks eye contact and turns away, obviously this was yet another unknown subject that needs to be taken care of.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I shouldn't have pried its none of my business."

Waving him off, Amanda collects his thoughts and began to chuckle.

"Believe it or not I have, I contacted her and tried to reconcile however, she would have none of it. She simply said that I didn't change and that I just wanted something, and that it was funny how I found a god to go to and wipe my past clean… for the longest time after that I believed her and I fell away from what I believed. It wasn't until I finally decided that it didn't matter what others thought about me that I finally chose to embrace my faith and trust in Christ. Although I have not tried to speak to her since."

Thinking on this for a moment, Tails has an idea and began to grin.

"What if I talked to her, here me out Amanda, I talk to her, she listens to me and I think I could get her to at least talk to you."

"You know, normally I wouldn't like the idea, but something tells me that you could actually do it."

Mentally Tails fist pumps as he nods his approval and hands Amanda his business card.

"Look, I have to get back to my shop and get this fitted but this is my number and address anytime you are ever in need of parts info gimme a call ok Amanda? And I'll look into talking to your sister."

Amanda smiles and take the card as she replies.

"Thanks Tails, I'm really glad we met earlier I was planning on just coming in tomorrow but something kept nagging at me to come today, I guess I'm glad I did heh heh."

"Well Amanda, I'm glad you decided to come in too, oh before I forget… who were the other two big guys that protected you?" asked Tails in a curious tone.

"Oh that was just my security." Amanda chuckled as she replied and bid Tails her farewell before leaving.

* * *

><p>Well Guys Whatcha think? If your interested then keep reading and reviewing and I will be a happy camper!<p>

Read on readers!


	2. That Lucky Old Sun

Here is the next chappie of the story! have fun Reading AND Reviewing! ps, i know now how to groom a penguin!

* * *

><p>It has been two months since the events at the parts store and Tails and Amanda had conversed much since then even to the point of Tails designing and aiding her father in the manufacturing of a new form of black box for commercial grade airplanes. Now it has been a few days since Tails had heard anything from Amanda, mostly because Tails had been very busy with his project. However one day having just completed a successful test flight in his new plane Tails returns to find a strange boat landed at the beach.<p>

"I wonder who's boat that is, I hope they didn't hit any of the rocks coming in…"

After bringing his craft into the workshop Tails then ran out the door heading for the beach when he is met by a familiar face.

"Hey buddy!" was all that was heard from the giddy Amanda Rose as she pulled Tails into a playful hug before handing his a parcel labeled Crimson Rose Aeronautics or CRA for short.

"This is a package from my dad, sort of a thank you for all the help you have been"

As Tails opened the package, he was surprised to find a letter of acceptation from the Mobius Aviation Federation along with a offer for tutoring pupils at Mobius University's very prestigious aviation wing (no pun intended).

"Amanda where… I mean, how did…Mobius University is a…How did your dad convince them to offer me this? Not that I am ungrateful, far from it I just wasn't aware that-" Tails is cut off as Amanda began to chuckle as she replied.

"A, if you have to ask, then it isn't a gift. B, Dad has connections, he's the head of the MAF, plus him and the dean of the university are friends from long ago, not to mention that once the dean heard your name he immediately began signing papers. You have to give yourself more credit bub."

Scratching the back of his neck, Tails smiles as he sets the gift down on a workbench next to the shop.

"Thank you Amanda, and your dad, this is AWESOME! I also had something to give you as well!" Cocking her head to one side Amanda gave Tails a questioning look as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And what's that?" she asked as Tails' smile grew larger by the second.

"I talked to Amy, after a lot of communication and favor calling and such… she has agreed to meet with you for lunch, she had even went as far as to say that she, and I quote: Misses you to a point, that being the part of you that used to be fun, the part that was a big sister rather than a proud pompous daddy's girl. Unquote, she said that is was for that reason she would agree to see you, per chance there might be some semblance of the big sis she once had."

Upon hearing this Amanda was overjoyed to the point that she covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed.

"Tails you have no idea how much this means to me! I have a chance to get my sister back…this is greater a gift than anything anyone on Mobius has ever given me… thank you!" Amanda quickly pulled Tails into a hug as she continued to cry.

"Your more than welcome Amanda, after everything that has happened I think you two really need to be in each others lives again." hearing this Amanda pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes before replying.

"You know, I may sound weird for saying this but…even if Amy doesn't take me back, I still feel as if I have still gained a sibling…except, a little brother.

Looking clearly confused Tails began to grin lightly as he started to understand.

"wow Amanda… you really see me as a brother?" Tails asked mentally praying he had been correct in his interpretation.

"Most definitely bud, I mean its weird, we have only known each other for two or three months but I feel as though I have grown up with you, I know that might sound weird I mean, with our pasts differing the way they do but if you look at them their not really all that different, broken homes and families, a hard upbringing…that and whenever I talk to you about stuff… its like I can actually say what I mean rather than worry about being ridiculed. Like the know how about planes, you're the only other person I know who I can carry on a conversation with about thruster modulators and not feel out of place, I know its probably weird to hear me say all this though heh heh…" Tails sat stunned for a few moments as Amanda began thinking that she had made a mistake in saying anything, however it was at that point in time that Tails wrapped his arms around her in a hug as she heard the sound of faint sobs begin to sound.

"I never had any family, I grew up alone and was bullied everywhere I went because I was different. Ever since my father and mother died I have been alone. Sonic has been there for me like an older brother since I was seven but I never felt comfortable talking to him about some things that were bothering me, with you its different, I guess what I'm meaning to say is that I would love to have a big sister, it would be awesome." after a brief moment of silence the duo dried up the tears and Tails broke the silence before it grew too loud.

"OK, so the luncheon is at the station square pent house cafe at noon this Wednesday, she asked if you would meet earlier just to make sure you gals could get a table… that's OK right?" nodding her head in agreement Amanda looked towards the ground as she replied.

"I will be there I just hope it will turn out right… but if it does not then I will keep trying" she said as she perked up. "I wont give up on her." smiling Tails gave Amanda thumbs up before offering to show her around his shop and home. As the two ventured into his workshop, Tails felt good about following his instincts and working with Amanda.

* * *

><p>What a Shorty! Well anyways there is more to come hopefully they are not as short as this lol Happy Reading! and before i forget REVIEW PLEASE! I need REVIEWS to live!<p>

Rock on guys!


	3. There Stands The Grass

It was eleven fifteen am on a bright Wednesday afternoon as Amanda mad her way to the penthouse cafe, passing by some street vendors she stopped to purchase a newspaper to read should she have to wait for Amy.

Upon reaching the penthouse floor of the Skyplex towers, Amanda scanned around for Amy and upon realizing that she wasn't there yet took a seat out at one of the terrace tables to await the arrival of her sister. It had been one hour since Amanda arrived and still she had seen no sign of Amy, yet Amanda was determined to wait. As she read her paper the crowd thinned as the lunch rush began dispersing, a waiter for the third time came and asked if he could get her anything.

"No thank you I'm still waiting for my sister, she will be here soon."

As the waiter walks away Amanda engulfs herself in the funnies page slightly smirking while sipping on a glass of water that the waiter had brought her earlier.

Amanda read her paper quietly and was beginning to fear that she really had been stood up when at that moment she heard a faint voice say in almost a whisper.

"Amanda?" lowering her paper Amanda locks eyes with another female hedgehog a few inches shorter than her and with strawberry red hair sporting a pink dress & boots.

"Amy is that you? My lord look at you! You've grown up so much…"

As Amy took a seat across from her, Amanda folded her paper and set it to the side and folded her hands in front of her.

"Amanda I'm only here because Tails said you changed and pulled the favor card, to be honest I was debating on even coming out today but…" Amy takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh before continuing. "I was so angry with you when Dad left mom, I blamed you and it grew into hatred, to be honest when Tails and I had set up this lunch date I spent all that night thinking of everything I would say to you and tell you how much I hate you… but as the time grew closer I began to realize that I was holding onto this for so long that it had made me numb to it, I didn't know what I felt until I looked at mothers old album of the better days. You and I were riding bikes in the yard and they were sitting under the oak tree that great grandfather planted… it was like a breath of fresh air to me Amanda, it made me want… it made me want my sister back. And when I seen you here today, I was afraid to talk to you so I left hoping that you hadn't seen me…I know, it was childish but I didn't want to take the chance of letting you in and getting hurt again."

As Amy said this she began tearing up, Amanda began to as well as she replied.

"Amy you had every right to think of me like that, I was the worst sister ever, I was wrong in what I did, I was manipulative and I cared about number one and no one else… I was horrible. But Amy, I am different, I know if there is anyone who has every right to disbelieve me its you but I swear on all and everything I have that I have changed, my world doesn't revolve around myself any more, I don't care if I'm number one or anything, I made a change and I want you to understand that I'm not the old me, you don't have to believe me, but I had to at least try to tell you." Amanda covered her muzzle and began to tear up as Amy sat there silently staring at the glass coaster in front of her.

"I… believe you Amanda, not just because I want to, I believe you because I see the change in you, the way your talk and act, your old self with all its pride and , and… junk is gone. But now its time for me to do some apologizing. Ever since dad left I blamed you… I wanted you out of my life forever because I held you responsible for mom and dad's separation, I grew to know that it wasn't the case yet the anger was all I knew and I was afraid to let any other emotion in should you happen to return and… hurt me, when you came to me a time ago I wouldn't allow myself to believe that you changed, but in all honesty I wanted to so bad, I wanted my sister back because I was tired of hating and, tired of being alone.

I'm so so so sorry Amanda I forgive you and can only hope that you can do the same, what do you say? Sisters again?" Amy was clearly panicked as she grasped for what little words she could, Amanda on the other hand remained silent and when Amy had finished her apology, Amanda stood without hesitation and pulled her younger sister into a strong embrace as the two began to sob over the impact of emotion felt that day.

At the beginning of the day there was hatred and anger however as the day drew to a close, the two reunited sisters walked side by side out of the cafe and onward to the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>It wasn't me it was the one armed m-er, HI GUYS! sorry about that! How did you all like the chappie? Yeah I know, this one was small too but the next one will be bigger I tell you this now!<p>

Anyways so I hope this has met everyones approval thus far! I know a story about an oc might seem a lil off but hey! this is Fan Fiction! and after that shameless plug I just put in for them I'm thinking maybe they should read and review my story lol

READ ON READERS!


	4. Heartache By The Number

Here it is! the final installment to the four part story about a character that I made up to go as a filler for my stories... lol jk guys, Amanda is actually based off a friend of mine whom without I don't think i would still be Writing!

Cheers you all and happy reading!

* * *

><p>It has been three days since the meeting at the cafe and Amy is cheerfully bouncing around her house preparing for the party that she was throwing as a celebration for her and her sisters reunification. Opening her cell phone, Amy scrolled down to Sonic's number and pressed send awaited Sonic's voice.<p>

"Hey Ames what's cracken?" asked Sonic from the other end of the line.

"Hey Sonic, I was just calling to let you know that theirs a party tonight at my house, my sister and I made up and I'm having a party to celebrate, you'll come wont you Sonic?"

"Amy you cant have a party without the life of the party, of course I'll be there! What time?" Amy gave him the time and asked him to let Tails and knuckles know. "Awesome Ames, will do, gotta jet, see ya then!" as Amy hung up she went through her number pad and began crossing off names that she had called.

"OK lemme see, Cream, Tikal, Rouge, and Sonic plus he'll take care of Tails and knuckles' invites… I wonder if Shadow would be interested, only one way to find out."

As Amy once again pressed send, she waited for a few seconds until a voice came over the phone.

"This is Shadow, either you missed me or I don't want to talk, most likely the latter, either way, leave me a message and I may return your call." after this was said a faint beep was heard as Amy sighed and pressed end.

"I hate his voice mail…I know he's home though heh heh." Amy chuckled as she hit send again. This time however Shadow answered.

"Hello Amy, what is it that you want?" Shadow was alright, Amy liked him but there was always something about the way that he worded his conversations that could and would send a chill up anyone's spine.

"Hi Shadow, I just wanted to let you know that there was a party I am hosting and I was inviting you, if you wanted to come that is." there was a brief silence over the line as Shadow thought for a moment.

"I believe I would enjoy that, may I ask what the occasion is?" as Amy filled him on on the details of the past few days Shadow listened intently and then replied.

"Interesting, congratulations on the reunion of you and your sister, as for the celebration, I will be attending, what time will you have it?" after Amy filled Shadow in he thanked her and they hung up, about that time there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder if that's Amanda, its still too early for the others to show up." upon answering the door Amy's suspicions had been correct as she welcomed Amanda into her home.

"Hi Amy, I'm sorry if I'm early, I had hoped I would get the right address but in case I didn't I decided to come a lil early to make sure." Amy smiled at Amanda and gave her a hug as she replied.

"Oh yeah, your definitely not the old Amanda any more! don't worry your not too early, I was actually just about to phone you heh, come, sit down, I wanted to warn… I mean tell you about the guests. " Amy says with a smile and a wink.

As they make their way over to Amy's couch Amy grabs her photo album from the book case and as they sat down he opened it to a section labeled 'friends'.

"This photo with all the hearts and X's and O's around it is Sonic, first things first, I love you sis, but this is MY MAN. Hands off no looky noooo TOUCHY!" Amanda looks straight into Amy's crazy mad glare for a few seconds before they both exploded into laughter.

"And this is Tails, I know you already met him so I don't have to tell you that he's the sweetest guy anyone could ever meet. Not to mention he's a pro with a wrench." Amanda nodded in agreement as Amy continued.

"This is Knuckles, hes cool but he can be temperamental, he wont lay a hand on anyone unless they start it but one wrong word and you'll get your head bit off, well, that's how he used to be, ever since he and rouge went steady he's been cooler than normal.

This is cream, after me and mom moved here we met and have been best friends ever since, after the incident took mom… creams mom vanilla pretty much raised me as one of her own, and when I moved out and got this place she came by every day for the first week or so to help me settle in, she still comes out every couple of weeks just to check in on me heh." Amanda looks away as the sisters share a moment of silent morning for their mother.

"Anyways…this is Rouge, she's alright but she like knuckles has a temper. Finally this is the last guest coming to the party, he's not your average hedgehog in the sense of…he's, well he's…I wouldn't say old fashioned but, lemme put it this way, he's quiet and mysterious and when he speaks he's very eloquent in his words, he's strong yet, humble when the time calls for it." as Amanda listened to Amy her eyes never left shadows photo.

"He's not at all bad looking though, Amy I do believe I am developing a crush!" upon hearing this Amy burst into laughter followed swiftly by Amanda as the two shared one more look that the fabulously hot hedgehog.

About an hour later the first of the party guests started to show up.

"Sonic! Tails! Come on in guys!" Shouted Amy overly excited. "Soniku this is my sister Amanda, she and Tails have already met." Sonic stepped forward and shot out his hand.

"Hiya, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog but you can call me Sonic, its nice to meet ya Amanda." Sonic exclaimed cheerfully as Tails took his 'big sisters' hand and shook it. At that point there was another knock at the door as Knuckles and Rouge step in side.

"Hey everybody!" Knuckles shouts as he immediately walks over and greets Sonic and Tails, Rouge however, walked up to Amy and Amanda and politely takes Amanda's outstretched hand.

"Sorry about him, he's not exactly the party type if you know what I mean, so, this is your sister Amy?" Amy nods as Rouge turns to Amanda. "It's a pleasure, the names Rouge honey, and that red hulk over there is named Knuckles, welcome to our fair city heh." Rouge laughed as Amanda shot a curious glance at Amy.

"Its OK Amanda, Knuckles is just not the type to meet new people as soon as he sees them."

Amanda had begun a conversation with Tails when she had felt a tap on her shoulder, turning face Amanda is startled as a spiked hand juts out towards her.

"Hi, my names Knuckles, sorry about earlier, but my fiancée has shown me the error of not greeting a new friend heh heh, any ways I'm glad to meet you Amanda."

The party had begun, everyone took their turn swapping jokes and stories and Amanda had taken a liking to every one in the room, when he showed up.

He was the only one who didn't barge in, he stood at the door and waited patiently after he had knocked, this was a dead give away to Amy who it was.

"Hey Shadow, come on in and join the party!" Amanda escorted Shadow into the living room where he was greeted by knuckles, Tails, and Sonic. Amy walked over to Amanda and pointed him out.

"That's Shadow, he's the only one you haven't met…" turning her attention to Amanda, Amy finds that her sister is no longer standing where she was, Glancing around the room she spots Amanda making her way towards the ebony hedgehog

"Well, how rude!" she stated jokingly before joining Tails and knuckles at the buffet table.

"_oh, my, GOSH, he is so hot!" _Amanda thought as she made her way towards Shadow.

"_OK, he's just a friend, he's probably not even interested in me, don't muck up a possible good friendship Amanda, well here goes" _Amanda inhales as she taps on the black blur's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Amanda, Amy's sister. You must be Shadow, it's a real pleasure to meet you."

Taking her hand firmly but in a gentle way, Shadow nods as he makes eye contact.

"The pleasure is mine miss Rose, I am very happy to make your acquaintance." Amanda blushed as Shadow said this, although she tried her best to hide it Shadow immediately took notice and returned a warm grin.

"I apologize if I have embarrassed you miss Rose, however it seems that whenever Amy spoke of you…she neglected to tell of your eyes, about how they glisten in the light. Beautifully so, if I may give my opinion." Amanda feels as though she's melting, immediately she grabs shadows hand again to shake it and turns to walk away.

"_My my, Amanda Rose… and what a beautiful rose she is, I hope I have not said too much, I fear I might be falling for her."_ Shadow breaks his train of thought as he opens the hand which Amanda shook and finds a business card with Amanda's number scrawled on the back.

"Hmm… perhaps I haven't scared her away."

As the party drew lengths and began to close, everyone began to bid their fare wells as they left for their own homes, Shadow being the last one to leave warmly shakes Amy and Amanda's hands and thanks them for the invitation before making his way out of the house. Once everyone had left and the party stuff was put away the two sisters sat down and took a breath.

"Well Amanda, what did you think of… oh who am I kidding, your in love aren't you?"

Amy asked as she handed Amanda a cup of warm cocoa, "I saw the way you acted around him sis, come on tell me." Amanda blushed as she smirked.

"OK Ames you got me, I like him, he's sweet and polite and my Lord is he hot! But… I wouldn't say I'm in love with him, I mean heck he's probably not interested in me anyways." setting her cup down Amy turned her self till she was face to face with Amanda and leaned in real close.

"I will let you in on something, Shadow lost someone very special to him, she was like a sister, he has been burying his emotions for years now, however the way he acted in front of you today was… it was like he opened up, ever so slightly, but still opened up. If you want my opinion, I think you have something good here that might could work."

Amanda turned and looked out the window and sighed.

"Only in my dreams lil sis, he's never go for someone like me."

TP-(I know a secret)

END

* * *

><p>Wassup Guys and Gals! As another story draws to a close, I bid thee farewell until our next meeting time an-<p>

Sorry everyone that was my fancy side talking anywho I HOPED you all really like this cause I love to write for my fans, seriously YOUGUYS have been AWESOME! and have helped me develop as a writer by your reviews and PM's It has and will continue to be great!

Yours Truly:

-TP


End file.
